


The Holmes Watsons'

by AnAnYaH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Cutelock, Family, M/M, Parentlock, cutelock on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: Sherlock and John adopts Hamish - and that's just it.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Holmes Watsons'

Two months back, Sherlock and I were on a case which involved a certain orphanage The case required us visiting the place almost thrice a week for the whole month. It was a long process and we were undercover and Sherlock didn't want to rush or make mistakes because it involved the lives of innocent children. Although it took Sherlock sooner than expected to solve the case, he kept on visiting the orphanage every other day. Won't say I didn't know why. There was a kid there , five- may be six year old, Sherlock was very fond of. Sherlock always said the boy reminded him of himself and that he would make a great addition to our family of three and the determination in his eyes was one of the reasons why I agreed to the proposal as soon as it escaped his mouth. It has been two months since we took that case and one month since we had agreed on the adoption, and today, with the help of Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock and I signed the papers and brought our son home. ' Hamish ' is what Sherlock has decided to name him. Ya you heard right. "Hamish" we are naming him "Hamish", the name I hated the most. Hated - I don't hate it now , cause the man I call my lover told me that he loves it and I can't hate what he loves right? Be it a name or just me myself. And that being said... We are a family of four right now , and Rosie and Hamish are bonding really well , and I can't wait to see how this changes our lives for good.

The four of us against the rest of the world ~ The Holmes Watsons ❤️


End file.
